Haunted Server
This is my very first writing ever, so please give me some slack. Okay, so yesterday I got a Roblox account after my younger cousin begged me to so we could play together. we played the more popular games like "Adopt me" and "Prison Break". the game was kind of fun, so when I got home, I got back on my phone and opened one the games recommended to me. I tapped on "Prison break" and asked my sister to join me because I didn't want to play alone. she didn't tap join game, so she wasn't on the same sever as me, but I stopped caring and went to my room to play by myself. After getting killed a few times in the game I gave up and turned off my phone for the night. I checked on my sister and she was still on the game, I told her not to stay up too long and that she needed to get to sleep soon. I took a shower and went to bed. The following morning, I woke up an hour before my alarm and couldn't go back to sleep. I turned off the alarms so they wouldn't go off. I had nothing to do and had a few hours till I had to go to school. I walked out of my room and smelt something... the smell of blood hit me, and it led me to my sister’s room. I saw her laying on the floor in front of her phone with Roblox still open. I covered my face and started sobbing, I looked at the game and saw the words "I guess Cloudy96 couldn't escape" after reading the words on her screen I screamed. My other sister and my parents came rushing into the room and joined my hysteria and my mother called 911. None of them noticed the words on her phone and was too distraught to bring it to their attention. The cops came examined the room, when they turned my sister over, they found a knife in her chest and they declared her death as a suicide. I couldn't believe it; my sister would never kill herself. she had so much going for her, a successful dancer, a boyfriend, she was popular. I couldn't accept the conclusion the police came up with. I didn't go to school that day, but I remembered what I saw on her phone screen. I opened Roblox and saw that her character was still online. I decided to investigate, and I joined her server. I joined as a prisoner and immediately noticed the lack of players, there was only one other person and they played as a cop. They didn't have a name above their character, but I assumed that the game hid the players username. then I remembered that when I played the day before all the players names were displayed. The character then said, "If you can't escape then you are next, I'll give you a 10 second head start." I immediately went to the menu to leave the game, but the button was grayed out and I couldn't exit the game. I had 7 seconds till my head start was over so I attacked the other players character so I could steal the key card they had on them. I practically walked through the doors and escaped with ease. once I left the prison walls the game closed and i was faced with the home screen. I sobbed, blaming myself for my sister's death, if I had never asked him to play with me, she would be fine. if I played with her, she would have had some game experience and would have been able to survive. The rest of the day passed, and I was tossing and turning trying to go to sleep, as I started to drift off, I saw something in the corner of my eye. my phone screen flashed and i assumed that one of my friends had texted me to see why I wasn't as school that day, however it was a Roblox notification saying "....... is requesting a rematch" I immediately deleted the game and have never touched it since. I beg everyone who plays this game to delete it before you too fall victim to one of these servers... Category:Roblox Category:Video game Category:Creepy Category:Sad